Robbie's reasons
by RfRtRiLy
Summary: Robbie dumps Kim and moves on to another girl, but who? rated for later chapters. updated: yeah, and since bridget came to roscoe , you decided, ‘o, I got Bridget, what do I need Lily for?’
1. summary

**A/n this one's a libbie, it goes to my sister who LOVES that whole LilyRobbie thing, I don't but she does. And I'm trying to get a rily fic. R&r **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR the characters or anything to do with RFR. I am no way related to any of the actors, actress's writer's producers or none that I'm aware of.**

**Robbie's POV**

My palms were getting sweaty and my whole body started shaking. Why was I so nervous? I wanted to ask Lily, Lily Randall one of my best friends a question. I looked at my wrist, perfect just time for class to start. She walked up to me. "Lily" I said.

"Hold that thought," she quickly said as the bell rang. She walked to her Spanish class. I had her whole class order memorized.

50 long minutes passed slowly. When I walked out of gym, I got changed then shoved my gym clothes in my locker and walked outside the locker room. I looked at Lily's locker, no Lily. Everywhere, but no Lily. I didn't see Lily at lunch. I didn't see Ray or Travis either.

When school ended at 3:20 I saw Lily. "Lily" I shouted. She ignored me; I then realized she was with Travis...

**A/n: this isn't a trily, like all my other work. She's just walking with Travis as friends, ya know friends walking with friends, perfectly normal. k, it's short right now but there'll be more. R&r please!**


	2. the truth

**A/n thanks to everyone who reviewed, and people who will review in later chapters. This is when the story starts getting a bit over g rated... found the download of pavement's 'Shady Lane' R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, if I did I wouldn't have to wait to see new episodes I'd just watch them.**

Travis, the one person I never wanted to see her with, I knew she liked him. She had told Bridget and Audrey she was over Travis, but told me she wasn't. I was jealous of Travis and Ray, she liked both of them. "Hey" she said walking to me with Travis. They were a bit too close, in my opinion. I said hi back.

"Robbie, uh can I have a word with you?" Travis asked me. I looked at him, breaking my gaze at Lily. I nodded my head yes then walked into the station with Travis. Lily waited outside. "Robbie, there's something I have to ask you" Travis started off slowly.

"Continue" I told him, making a small circle with my right hand. He looked a bit nervous; he was looking all around the room, like he was about to let me down.

"Does Lily like me?" Travis asked. What type of stupid question was this? She's been kind staring at him for the past week. Did he honestly not know? "Robbie, you there?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just yeah, I think Lily likes you, she told me and she's always staring at you" I replied. He looked confused a bit.

"I asked her out" he started. I sighed a bit. I knew she'd reply with yes. "And she rejected, saying she liked another guy" he continued. I then thought maybe she liked Ray. Then I remembered she said 'I don't like Ray as anything more than a friend' to me about a week ago. Then I thought again. She was having weird dreams about River.

"Did she say who she liked?" I asked. Travis didn't answer. "Earth to Travis" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Whu? Uh no, she gave me a hint when I asked her who, she said it started with an r. I think she might like Ray" Travis sighed. That's a lot of help, there's me who she obviously didn't like, or River. Ray came into the room with Lily.

"We're on in 5 4 3 2 1" Travis said pointing to me to start.

"This is radio" I started.

"Free" Lily chimed in.

"ROSCOE!" Ray finished

"I'm Question mark, and I'm wondering is it right to have feelings for someone you've known your whole life? I mean like feelings, feelings" I started.

"I do" Lily AKA Shady Lane replied. Ray looked joyful. "Here's lying from you by Linkin Park Lily said as she pointed to Travis to play the song.

"K, you like Ray" Travis quickly interjected. Lily shook her head no. "then who is it?" Travis asked quickly. "Do I know him?" he asked. Lily nodded her head yes. They all looked over at me, I was the only person left. She had only known Ray and I her whole life, and if she didn't like Ray.

"Ok, if you couldn't guess it's Robbie I like, don't blow up on me for liking a guy, you know I'm a girl, I'm meant to like guys" Lily defended herself. I smiled; I just couldn't keep it in me.

"That's not important right now, the real thing is, does Robbie still have feelings for Lily?" Travis asked. Ray looked confused. "He liked her whole she like drummer dude, isn't it Robbie?" Travis asked sarcastically.

"Ok, I still like Lily" I admitted.

"Bitch" Ray quietly mumbled.

"Bitch? So what if Lily likes me and I like her? It's not a huge deal" I suddenly spat out.

"Can we please not get in an argument about something this small?" Lily asked. Using her cute smile.

"5-4-3-2-1" Travis said.

"Ok, that was lying from you, by linkin park" Ray quickly said as the song finished.

"Call in on your opinions on our topic discussed earlier about liking your friends" Travis said as the phone rang.

"Simone, you're on" Lily sighed. I didn't see why she sighed. But I'll find out soon.

"K, this isn't about me, it's about my sister. She's had a crush on a guy she's known her whole life, she's telling her friends today, and knowing her friends it won't end up well" this Simone girl explained. She sounded oddly familiar. She sounded like she was in grade 6 or 5, not in high school.

"K, Ed and Ted, you're on the air," I said. I didn't see how they cold have an opinion on this topic unless... no, I don't think they're gay. They said they weren't gay, thank goodness. Don't need homos walking around Henry roscoe high.

"Thanks for your opinion Ed and Ted, next time keep it G rated..." Travis trailed off. "Anyways here's girlington by The Pettit Project," Travis added on. He flipped a switch and it started playing a song.

"Just around 20 years ago between Toronto and buffalo the sky opened up and an angel found the city of Burlington some of them moved up to Oakville and like 2 of them moved to Hamilton" Lily started singing beautifully.

"So, Lily, why'd you sigh when this Simone girl called in?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"I got to go," she said, getting up and storming out angrily.

**A/n why'd Lily walk out like that, why does she dislike this Simone girl? I know I'm just not going to tell you, I have this whole story planned in my head. MUHAHA not going to be evil to them, maybe I will, who knows? Not you. R&R _PLEASE_**


	3. simone

**A/n uh, I DO watch the show, I've seen every episode that's aired on family (from power of radio-there will be no encore) I could probably even give some recap of them. Anyways… I WILL write a rily fic, I have part of it done, the first part of the first chapter. And in this, Bridget hasn't returned to roscoe yet (and if you haven't seen there will be no encore, ignore I said that) Anyways R&R please**

**Disclaimer: if I worked on RFR, I think I'd have much better things to do, other than write little stories.**

"WAIT LILY!" Ray called. He ran out of the hangout. I walked up to the door.

"Robbie just, let them talk, anyways, who's Simone?" Travis asked. I thought, and thought. "You're one of her best friends, you should know" Travis urged me to continue.

"Uh..." my voice trailed off.

.: FLaShBaCk:.

_Lily: Simone!!!!!!!_

_Simone: Lily, how ya doin, sis?_

.:NoW:.

"Simone, Lily's 12 year old sister, man, can't believe I forgot about her" I jumped remembering when Lily came home from Quebec over the summer. Simone usually wasn't huge in Lily's life, but I guess she is now.

"What?" Travis asked confused.

"Ok, Lily has a sister, named Simone, her mom's name is also Simone. Does. This. Make. Sense. To. You?" I asked, trying to use small words.

"Yes. It. Does. Anyways. This. Song. Is. not. Very. Long. It. ends. In. .5. .4 .3. 2. 1." Travis said, pointing to me.

"That was Girlington, by The Pettit Project. A strange, but good song. Anyways, I'm Question mark, and I'm wondering, where the hell did Pronto and Shady Lane go?" I asked.

"I have no damn clue" Travis replied. We were on some cursing streak. Damn wasn't REALLY a bad word, but some people considered it bad. "Here's motivation proclamation, by good charlotte" Travis added on, flipping on a switch. Ray came running in. he leaned on a shelf like thing, panting.

"Ray, where the hell were you?" I asked.

"Hell, then I came back" Ray replied, using sarcasm. "See my horns?" Ray asked sarcastically.

"Anyways, where'd you actually go?" Travis asked.

"Well, I was chasing Lily, who was pissed at her sister calling in, then Lily told me to get the hell away from her, and now I am here, panting" Ray replied, still panting heavily.

"O…k… than" I said, turning away.

"Hey Lily lover, not believe me?" Ray asked.

"You know Ray, you like Lily too, so calling Robbie a Lily lover, is basically like calling yourself that" Travis insisted.

"Yeah, and since Bridget came to roscoe, you decided, 'o, I got Bridget, what do I need Lily for?'" Ray asked.

"I still need Lily, she's my best friend" Travis insisted.

"Yeah…" Ray's voice trailed off.

"Ray, Travis, you're on air in, how long?" I asked.

"5-4-3-2-1" Travis counted us down **(a/n the songs longer, but they weren't talking for part of it.)**

"I'm Question mark, and that was GC, with motivational proclamation. What makes that song so good, anyways? Its my favourite song, but I cant figure out what I like about it" I started. I was my favourite song. I don't think Lily likes GC, I know Ray does, Ray likes any music basically, and Travis likes the yoga type. **(A/n there's a name for it, I just can't think)**

"Lets take some calls on that one" Ray suggested.

"Ashlee, you're on" Travis introduced the girl.

"Well, I think it has a good beat. Or maybe because no matter how hard I try, I cant figure out what the point of the song is" Ashlee suggested.

"Maybe the point of the song is, they want fans to motivate the band, and have a new cd, which they do, the young and the hopeless, selling for like 10 bucks at future shop right now" Travis suggested.

"Ya, never thought of that, thanks Smog" Ashlee thanked Travis before she hung up.

"How d'you think of things like that?" Ray asked.

"Maybe because the song before it goes 'all I wanna do is kick the **welfare** all I wanna do is get my share'" Travis suggested.

"Uh wuh?" Ray asked.

"Good charlotte doesn't like being on the welfare" I said translating it into something Ray might actually understand.

Another person called in. "aud, you're on the air" Travis introduced.

"Maybe we only like that song because it has a good video" aud suggested.

"It has a video?" Ray asked. He was pretty oblivious at times, more like all the time.

"Thanks, aud. now that's all the time we have, this is RFR signing off," I said.

"Anyone wanna go to Mickey's?" I asked.

"Sure" Ray replied.

"Uh, I'll stick back here and write to Bridget" Travis replied.

"Alright, when you're done, you can hop by" Ray said.

"Ya know Ray, I can hop by Mickey's any time, as long as its open" Travis replied.

"Ok, **swami**" Ray emphasised the swami part.

"Don't call me swami" Travis reacted.

"All right, swami" Ray replied.

Travis sighed while muttering, "Will he ever learn?"

**A/n how was it? I have this whole set up for the story up to chapter 13, and in there, there will be a holiday. R&R**

**Sneak peek**

'**Just remember, the roscoe high dance will be coming up shortly. Admission will be 5$' the evil voice went over the airwaves.**

**A dance?????? Who goes with whom????????? **


End file.
